


Printemps

by AzraKhadir



Series: Les Saisons : traduction française [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M, Rosati, TRADUCTION, attempted adherence at history
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraKhadir/pseuds/AzraKhadir
Summary: « Je suis ici dans l’attente de la Convention, comme vous le savez aussi bien. Je suis arrivé aujourd’hui.- La plupart préféreraient le repos à leur participation.- Je ne suis pas la plupart. Si d’aucuns se plaisent à rester à la lisière des grands événements, je n’y ai jamais ressenti que l’exil. »Où Saint-Just arrive à Paris et perturbe sans le vouloir le bon ordre de la vie privée de Robespierre.Traduction française de "Printemps" par Ethike_arete.
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre, Maximilien Robespierre/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just, Maximilien Robespierre/Original Male Character
Series: Les Saisons : traduction française [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Printemps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Printemps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633414) by [Ethike_arete (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ethike_arete). 



> Cette traduction a été rédigée et postée avec l'accord de l'auteur original. Je l'en remercie vivement. Elle est un simple tribut de mon admiration pour l'oeuvre source et je ne revendique aucune autre part créative que celle qui vient nécessairement avec le travail de traduction.
> 
> Oeuvre originale en anglais : [Printemps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633414) par [Ethike_arete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethike_arete/pseuds/Ethike_arete).

**Paris, 1792**

La Révolution est une extension de la volonté du peuple, un organe de sa justice, aussi vivace et irrépressible qu’un vol d’oiseaux dans les cieux : ici, harcelés par un faucon sur leur aile, là, s’adonnant aux joies libératrices du vent dans leur plumes. S’il était arrivé que leur migration les éloigne des Jacobins, celle-ci, de plus en plus, les y ramenait, tels des oiseaux nouvellement apprivoisés vers leur perchoir. Et à raison, car quelle créature retournerait librement vers des gardiens qui couperaient trop sévèrement ses ailes ou briserait son cou délicat pour en faire leur repas ?

Le Club des Jacobins lui-même, toutefois, où Maximilien Robespierre se trouvait à cet instant, formait une extension de son âme elle-même qu’il sentait tel un membre fantôme. Il connaissait ses humeurs de même qu’un paysan connaît le langage des nuages et des cycles lunaires, ou le marin le ressac des marées et le courroux tumultueux des flots. Et parce qu’il le connaissait si bien, il ne lui fallait qu’un instant pour en saisir les tressaillements subtils que Couthon lui-même – aussi alerte et constant qu’il fût – voyait lui échapper. Brissot avait une fois traité Maxime d’araignée. Si elle n’avait point été une insulte, Maxime aurait pu se rendre à la vérité de cette comparaison : tout comme la fileuse se tient sur sa toile, le plus délicat pincement de la soie résonnant dans chacune de ses pattes, Maxime savait le moindre changement traversant les membres du club. Le bourdonnement d’un désaccord silencieux, la formation d’une faction de plus, et les émotions de son propre auditoire n’étaient jamais si bas qu’il ne pouvait les saisir. C’est ainsi que, dans l’agonie de cet hiver de 1792, Maxime sentit Clotho dévider sa quenouille dans une nouvelle direction, pour lier un fil auparavant distinct au sien. Le sentit, comme un brusque changement de lumière devant ses yeux douloureux et injectés de sang, ou comme une chute d’un parapet qu’il n’aurait su voir à temps.

Ses lunettes encore perchées sur sa perruque, il ne percevait que vaguement les contours des membres du club qui se fondaient les uns dans les autres telles les peintures étalées sur la palette de David. Ce fut seulement lorsque les formes et les couleurs se furent écartées que Maxime enregistra la présence de la silhouette qui s’approchait. Il sentit, plus que ses yeux défaillants ne lui permirent de voir, l’attention des membres comme des spectateurs se concentrer sur elle, avec la même vigilance qu’un troupeau en pâture qui attend le pas du chasseur. Oh, comme Maxime souhaitait qu’il eût leurs yeux à présent, pour observer à travers le prisme de leurs multiples regards ce nouveau-venu qui avait capturé l’imagination d’un public toujours davantage accoutumé au spectacle.

 _Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?_ s’interrogea-t-il. Abandonnant à regret son projet de discuter avec Couthon des derniers babillages de Rolland dans _Le Thermomètre du Jour_ , il ajusta ses lunettes devant ses yeux douloureux. En quelques instants, la lumière éclatante du feu de joie qui emplissait sa vue redevint chandelle vacillante. Un visage juvénile, doté d’une si merveilleuse symétrie qu’Héphaïstos lui-même aurait pu sculpter ces joues dans le marbre sans autre dessein que de pouvoir les saisir de ses mains rugueuses. La bouche, pleine, la courbe d’un arc Scythien. Même d’aussi près, Maxime ne pouvait distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Il savait seulement qu’ils étaient aussi sombres que l’océan à la nuit tombée, et qu’ils étaient rivés sur son propre visage avec une intensité studieuse. Il ne pouvait déchiffrer cette expression, mais quelque chose en elle suggérait qu’ils se connaissaient depuis même l’aube des temps. Cela troubla Maxime, qui était aussi douloureusement conscient qu’on peut l’être que cet homme-là était de ceux qui, une fois qu’on les avait rencontrés, ne quittaient que rarement vos pensées.

David, de ses côtés où il se trouvait toujours, sembla s’éveiller et se pencha en avant. Quand les yeux de Maxime se posèrent sur son ami, il comprit immédiatement, et avec une sympathie sans commune mesure, la nature de l’intérêt du peintre. Là, suggérée dans chaque facette de ce visage, était une muse valant mille tableaux. Maxime aurait pu en rire : là où d’autres se dresseraient pour le défendre contre un potentiel assassin, le peintre n’avait d’autre préoccupation que de transformer ce jeune homme en un nouvel Hector à coucher sur ses toiles froissées.

« Maxime, dit David, la voix s’enroulant aussi sûrement que l’appât sur l’hameçon, « est-ce que tu connais… ?

\- Citoyen Robespierre, interrompit le jeune homme, d’un ton bas aussi certain que celui d’un maître rappelant l’attention d’un étudiant distrait à son Latin.

\- Est-ce que nous nous connaissons, Citoyen ? demanda Maxime, qui se leva pour ressentir instantanément chaque pouce de leur différence de taille. Avons-nous été présentés ? » _Je me serais souvenu de toi…_

Le jeune homme ferma brièvement ses grands yeux sombres. Il se tenait comme s’il était sur le point d’entamer un discours : la tête haute, toutes les lignes gracieuses de son corps tendues bien droites. Non pas d’orgueil, comme il aurait été facile de le croire, mais de certitude. Lorsqu’il parla, il ne prit pas la peine, comme d’autres l’auraient fait, de baisser le ton.

« Vous que je ne connais que, comme Dieu, par des merveilles », dit-il comme s’il récitait un vers d’un poème souvent répété. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Maxime et pencha la tête : non pas une révérence, mais une inclination profonde de sa tête charmante qui envoya cascader les boucles autour de son visage : « Votre humble et plus dévoué serviteur.

\- Saint-Just ! »

La voix de Maxime s’échappa presque douloureusement de sa gorge tel un oiseau s’élance de son nid. Ses mains s’envolèrent comme pour poursuivre ce nom, seulement pour voir les amples entraves des mains de Saint-Just les saisir aux poignets. Il aurait pu en réprimander d’autres pour un tel accès de familiarité – _Cesse, Citoyen !_ – et pourtant sa seule surprise en cet instant fut qu’il se laissa faire. Se laissa jouir du rire ravi et presque silencieux de Saint-Just, du bonheur s’étalant sur son visage. Se laissa aller, aussi, à la sensation inconnue de celui qui autorise un tel témoignage d’affection, si simple et si sincère. _Cède_ , semblait lui dire la poigne du jeune homme, _laisse-moi partager ta joie et ton fardeau à présent que je suis là._

« Vous voilà enfin à Paris, Citoyen Saint-Just, réussit-il à dire, en dépit du tic humiliant qui avait décidé de se manifester à ce moment précis. Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous accueillir. »

Il était de retour sur une terre plus ferme, désormais, loin de la dangereuse et fine surface glacée où il s’était aventuré. Pourtant, le monde sembla glisser lorsque Saint-Just le relâcha après une dernière pression des mains comme laquelle les poignets de Maxime grognèrent en protestation.

« Je suis ici dans l’attente de la Convention, comme vous le savez aussi bien. Je suis arrivé aujourd’hui.

\- La plupart préféreraient le repos à leur participation.

\- Je ne suis pas la plupart. Si d’aucuns se plaisent à rester à la lisière des grands événements, je n’y ai jamais ressenti que l’exil. »

Ce sentiment seul, connu de Maxime de par leur correspondance intermittente, fit enfin s’avancer David et Couthon. Ils étaient bardés de remarques et de questions que Maxime n’entendit qu’à moitié, et auxquelles Saint-Just répondit avec une politesse si parfaite qu’elle sembla impressionner ces deux hommes bien plus mondains que lui. En quelques instants, ils lui avaient soutiré, à coup de ses phrases si minutieusement laconiques, qu’il avait servi dans la Garde Nationale, combien de frères et sœurs il avait, où il comptait demeurer à Paris. En somme, ils avaient fait l’étude de l’homme et l’avaient entièrement accepté. A tel point, que déjà David avait passé un bras autour de la taille étroite de Saint-Just avec l’intention de le présenter à la galerie comme on promène une dulcinée rougissante.  
C’en était trop : un but enfin atteint, un vœu exaucé, instant qui parvenait à être trop mémorable à supporter sans être mémorable du tout. Aussitôt que Maxime put le faire sans apparaître impoli ou dédaigneux, il fit à nouveau glisser ses lunettes sur sa perruque. Le monde s’adoucit et se troubla autour de lui jusqu’à ce que chaque silhouette ne soit plus qu’une ébauche de couleur et de lumière. Las, même dans cet univers la lumière de Saint-Just brûlait plus vivement qu’aucune autre. Par-dessus son épaule, la voix du conventionnel restait audible, fendant le vacarme comme si les oreilles de Maxime n’avaient été faites que pour recevoir ses mots.

« Vous me trouverez à la hauteur, Citoyens. Vous verrez, si vous m’y autorisez : j’écrirai l’Histoire. »

Bien des heures plus tard, longtemps après que la plupart des membres furent rentrés chez eux pour y trouver un lit douillet et l’étreinte d’un être cher, Maxime lui marchait seul vers sa demeure. La nuit était tranchante de gel, les rues, vides, quand il pénétra dans la cour des Duplay. Aucune autre lumière que la sienne et celle de la lune n’éclairait ses pas vers sa chambre, mais Eléonore, toujours délicate dans ses attentions, avait laissé les bougies brûler pour lui, et il mesura la tardiveté de l’heure par la profusion de cire sur leurs bords. Il se brûla les mains au-dessus de leurs maigres flammes et repensa à l’histoire haletante que David lui avait répétée avant de partir : Saint-Just, tout à sa ferveur Révolutionnaire, avait autrefois plongé la main dans le brasier où brûlait un pamphlet royaliste.  
Sans penser à respirer plus que nécessaire pour ne pas succomber, Maxime ouvrit un petit coffret sur son bureau.

Il y avait des lettres, de nombreuses lettres, dont il s’était il y a longtemps débarrassé. Même celles de Camille n’avaient pas toutes survécu aux changements portés par le passage du temps et le poids grandissant de l’expérience politique. Pourtant celle-ci demeurait : un honnête rectangle bon marché de papier rugueux couvert d’une écriture tranchante et hâtive, comme si la main peinait à rattraper la pensée qui la guidait.

Ces mots : _Vous que je ne connais que comme Dieu._

Ces mots avaient une voix désormais, une voix qu’on conjurait et qui résonnait sans effort dans le silence de la chambre de Maxime.

*

Durant les nuits et les semaines qui suivirent, la présence de Saint-Just devint une constante au Club des Jacobins. Parfois il arrivait plus tard, parfois plus tôt. Il restait toujours pour les discours de Maxime, assis au tout premier rang de l’attroupement dès l’instant où il grimpait à la tribune, de telle façon que la bougie de son visage brûlait plus ardemment que tout autre dans les yeux éteints de Maxime. Brûlait si fort, parfois, que Maxime négligeait ses lunettes teintées de vert et parlait à l’aveugle, se reposant sur sa mémoire et brodant autour de ses arguments anecdotes et allusions qu’il aurait autrement écartées avec un sage mépris. Pour sa part, Saint-Just restait poli jusqu’à paraître hautain, discret en compagnie de tant de révolutionnaires vénérables. Contrairement à d’autres, Saint-Just ne noyait pas d’éloges les plus célèbres d’entre eux. Au contraire, il semblait rationner toujours davantage l’estime qu’il manifestait à Maxime, l’en abreuvant seulement gouttelette par gouttelette, comme un oiseau-mouche que l’on entraîne à boire l’eau sucrée. Maxime se retrouvait à poursuivre les louanges passagères de Saint-Just, son imagination et ses raisonnements encouragés à chacune d’entre elles à l’envol vers de plus hauts sommets.

Comme Icare, il montait et montait.

Maxime songeait, parfois, qu’un seul mot de mépris de Saint-Just à son égard frapperait ses ailes tel un soleil courroucé et ferait fondre la cire liant entre eux les pignons.

Cette chute-là, il le savait, suffirait à transpercer son cœur d’autant de côtes brisées et d’os fracassés.

*

« Tu sais, je crois bien que l’un de nos nouveaux élus a attiré ton regard, Maxime » pépia Camille.

C’était un jour encore froid de la gelée du matin, et l’un des rares jours de repos alloués par la Convention à ses membres, ou dérobés par ceux-là à celle-ci. Bien que leur amitié ait autrefois parcouru à rythme effréné ses cycles d’intensité et de dévotion, que les deux hommes avaient vus rattrapés non sans s’en surprendre par la tranquillité bucolique de la maturité, il semblait parfois à Maxime que l’un n’avait jamais quitté l’orbite de l’autre, deux planètes en perpétuelle révolution. Ils avaient été tant de choses l’un pour l’autre à travers les ans, souvenirs sucrés fondant dans l’amertume comme le sucre dans le café noir. Et pourtant, alors même qu’ils se promenaient au bras l’un de l’autre à travers le Palais Royal comme des étudiants en vacances, alors même que Camille l’attirait vers lui pour chaque confidence ou fine plaisanterie, tout cela ne servait qu’à élargir encore le fossé grandissant entre leurs âmes. Si beaucoup comparaient la chaleur envahissante de Camille, ses mains tachées d’encre et sa bouche nerveuse à la terre nourricière, alors Maxime se voyait jouer le rôle de la lune, froide et inconstante, à son apogée.

« Il y a nombre de bons citoyens parmi les députés, dit Maxime. Le peuple a trouvé sa voix. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

\- M-m-mais nous parlons bien seulement de la C-convention.

\- Bien sûr. Cela est encourageant pour le procès. »

Les échos de Sparte dans cette phrase. Saint-Just débordant de ses lèvres.

« Nombre, peut-être, m-mais je ne pensais qu’à un seul : Saint-Just, c’est bien ça ? Je me rappelle de ses lettres maladroites remplies d’éloges ridicules. »

Maxime renifla : « Je ne me rappelle pas qu’ils aient été ridicules.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ne t’avait-il pas ap-p-pelé Dieu ? Qu’est-ce que cela fait de lui, je me demande, à part un bien dévot prêtre ? A genoux devant l’autel, peut-être ?

\- Voilà qui est indélicat, Camille, réagit Maxime, alors qu’une centaine d’autres plaisanteries mesquines de Camille se rappelaient à ses souvenirs. Qu’est-ce que tu insinues donc ?

\- Rien de bien méchant. Ou d’illégal, désormais. Mais ce j-joli b-b-bouseux, rit Camille, ainsi qu’il le faisait souvent pour chasser son bégaiement, tu as bien de la chance que tes admiratrices n’aient pas l’œil pour l’amour à la manière grecque. J’ai bien peur qu’elles ne réclament sa tête pour la guillotine, bien qu’elle lui soit clairement encore plus chère que ses cravates hautes et ses bas de soie. »

Aucune pensée, seulement une réaction : l’agitation d’un muscle dans le bras de Maxime alors qu’il tentait de se détacher, hâtivement retenu par la poigne de Camille. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lever les yeux vers le visage splendide de Camille, ses yeux sombres auxquels il manquait toute trace de la chaleur et de la sincérité pleine d’espérance de Saint-Just. Dans les premiers temps de l’arrivée de ce dernier à Paris, Maxime avait cherché à comparer les deux hommes, à se convaincre que sa soudaine et regrettable fascination n’était que le produit de leur similarités : l’expression perpétuellement juvénile de leur visage, les boucles, les sombres profondeurs de leurs yeux. Il se rendait désormais entièrement à l’erreur de son jugement. Il ne pouvait croiser le regard de Camille, que tant de gesticulations cyniques avaient envahi jusqu’à en étouffer la lumière. Lorsque Maxime tourna son attention vers les mains qu’il avait autrefois tant aimées, il ne put voir les taches noires qui les ornaient sans penser aux manifestations de quelque maladie insidieuse ; une corruption qui s’étendait de l’intérieur. Un poison qui trahissait ce qu’il était en train de devenir, et qui un jour finirait par consumer la pauvre Lucile, à moins que la douceur de sa vertu plus domestique ne puisse y mettre un terme.

« Tu es indécent, déclara-t-il.

\- Il fut un temps, Maxime, où l’indécence était un acte que nous commettions régulièrement. Le peuple peut bien t’appeler l’”Incorruptible”, je te connais trop bien pour tout cela. » Il soupira, comme s’il tentait d’éduquer un élève particulièrement obtus : « Le désir est comme le premier dégel, les nuits froides peuvent bien le retarder, mais à la fin nous cédons tous et nous brisons devant notre nature. N’oublie pas : j’étais là, lors de ta première chute. C’est moi qui t’ai poussé et toi qui as trébuché, et sans t’en plaindre, de ce que je me rappelle.

\- Mon Dieu, Camille, est-ce Danton qui t’a appris à parler ainsi ? Je t’ai connu quand ta langue n’était faite que pour le Latin.

\- Tu n’es pas de ceux qui besognent, Maxime. Si Danton m’a appris quoi que ce soit, c’est qu’il faut parler le langage du peuple si l’on veut le diriger. Et d’ailleurs, ma langue était faite pour d’autres choses aussi.

\- Je crois en la bonté d’autrui, ou du moins je m’y essaie. Pas en leur dépravation.

\- Eh bien, Maxime, j’ai peur que tu m’aies remplacé, taquina Camille, en se penchant comme s’il s’apprêtait à prendre sa bouche, ici même, en public. Amuse-toi bien avec ton jeune spartiate. »

Cette fois, il laissa faire lorsque Maxime se dégagea, et ne le poursuivi que d’un éclat de rire moqueur.

*

« Je suis conscient, bien sûr, que vous prononcez votre premier discours mercredi. »

Après la visite de Camille, il avait fallu à Maxime des jours pour se décider ne serait-ce qu’à ce geste minuscule : interpeller Saint-Just lors de son départ un soir de la Convention. Alors qu’il savait que le jeune homme avait entendu sa voix au moins mille fois, Maxime contempla non sans déplaisir comment celle-ci était amplifiée par les murs du corridor. Bien que relativement fier de ses mots, il n’entendait jamais sa propre voix sans une certaine mesure de déception surprise. Chaque faible corde dans sa gorge produisait un son, mais il écorchait les oreilles comme un mauvais violoniste. Maxime s’éclaircit la gorge comme pour accorder le malheureux instrument.

« Je pourrais, dit-il, si vous le souhaitez, procurer une maigre part de conseil pour vous guider. »

Il fit un geste qu’il espérait passablement confiant vers la masse de papiers dans la main de Saint-Just, sans avoir la moindre idée de leur contenu. En cherchant à endosser le rôle d’un mentor, Maxime se sentait moins couvert d’un manteau de dignité et davantage étouffé dans un costume trop étroit qu’il avait néanmoins décidé d’enfiler. Saint-Just le regarda d’un œil de Salomon, comme si d’un regard il pouvait trancher à travers toute tromperie.

« Je vous remercie pour vos égards, Citoyen Robespierre, dit-il finalement. Je n’ai besoin d’aucune assistance. »

Maxime se trompait-il, ou le mouvement de tête de Saint-Just avait-il été quelque peu froid sous son habituelle politesse ? Avait-il tourné les talons un peu plus vite que d’ordinaire ?

« Peut-être vous ai-je causé offense, Citoyen ? appela Maxime derrière la silhouette qui s’éloignait. Si c’est le cas, laissez-moi la réparer. »

Saint-Just s’arrêta et se retourna. Son expression, un instant figée en désarroi, était peinte d’un tel choc, la couleur tellement haute dans ses pommettes, qu’un simple observateur aurait pu croire qu’on venait de le gifler. Il rassembla ensuite son stoïcisme tant vanté avec toute la rapidité qu’on pouvait attendre de lui alors qu’il retournait sur ses pas pour se planter face à Maxime. Si Camille pouvait les voir, songea Maxime, il rirait sûrement de sa réaction bouleversée à la proximité de Saint-Just. Des spasmes de sa paupière et de ses lèvres qui refusaient de cesser leur battement frénétique.

« Me croyez-vous si vain, Citoyen ? Si facile à offenser ? Qui a gaspillé vos nuits en calomnies glissées à votre oreille ? » Saint-Just inclina la tête comme un médecin observant un symptôme surprenant chez un patient : « Laissez-moi aspirer ce venin par mon assurance : rien ne saurait être plus loin de mon esprit. »

Marat, qui comme de juste passait par là, s’arrêta à côté de Maxime pour brayer un rire : « Oh Dieu, maintenant il va nous falloir faire avec vous deux. Sauvez-nous des avocats et des orateurs. » Il donna une claque dans le dos de Maxime, les inondant tous trois d’une vague d’odeur de vinaigre.

« Tu es un idiot, Citoyen. L’élève doit parfois faire ses preuves devant son maître, n’est-ce pas jeune homme ? »

Saint-Just inclina sa tête vers Marat, tandis que ses yeux restaient rivés sur Maxime.

« C’est de mes propres dents que je mordrai la plaie que Louis Capet a infligé au corps de la nation, répondit finalement Saint-Just. Et de mes propres lèvres que j’en aspirerai le poison, dusse-t-il brûler ma langue. Dussé-je en mourir. »

Maxime ne pouvait qu’accepter une telle réponse, délivrée avec une telle certitude. Marat claqua la langue d’approbation. Aussitôt que Saint-Just les eût laissés, le docteur passa un bras maigre autour de Maxime et l’amena tout près.

« Merde, dit-il. Celui-là pourrait enterrer un homme avec ses mots seuls. Heureusement qu’il est pour nous, hé ? »

*

« Un jour, peut-être, les hommes, aussi éloignés de nos préjugés que nous le sommes de ceux des Vandales, s’étonneront de la barbarie d’un siècle où ce fut quelque chose de religieux que de juger un tyran... »

Il était rare, dans l’air fébrile de la Convention, qu’il se fasse silence. Et pourtant, en dépit des jurons et marmonnages des royalistes et de leurs laquais, la Convention n’avait jamais été aussi silencieuse. Chaque député, chaque spectateur dans la galerie, écoutait. Ils s’accrochaient à chaque mot, la voix sonore de Saint-Just emplissant sans effort la salle.

« On s’étonnera un jour qu’au dix-huitième siècle on ait été moins avancé que du temps de César… »

Les députés Jacobins s’agitaient comme secoués par une bourrasque féroce, chacun à leur manière : Marat avec ses jurons ravalés, David ses soupirs admiratifs, Camille ses grimaces amères. Maxime, jeté en avant sur son siège, s’accrochait à ses bords comme à sa propre ligne de vie ; un naufragé perdu dans les marées du temps, conscient uniquement de ce distant rivage de possibles où Saint-Just se tenait déjà. Il avait une fois comparé ces lèvres à un arc, et il savait désormais qu’il avait raison : les lèvres courbées comme du bois souple, la langue le fil tendu, chaque mot une flèche envoyée droit. Et lui, Maximilien Robespierre, l’Incorruptible, touché au cœur. Atteint si profondément par le génie de Saint-Just qu’il ne pouvait que s’abandonner à chaque nouvelle blessure tandis que le sang se vidait de ses jointures par la seule force de son emprise.

« Nous cherchons la liberté, et nous nous rendons esclaves l’un de l’autre ! Nous cherchons la nature, et nous vivons armés comme des sauvages furieux ! Nous voulons la République, l’indépendance et l’unité, et nous nous divisons et nous ménageons un tyran… »

Et toujours il parlait, debout sur la tribune, une mâle Galatée. Bien que la lime délicate de Maxime n’ait même adouci une boucle folle, Saint-Just semblait sculpté de tous ses rêves, de sa volonté, de ses aspirations et son histoire. Un mot et un monde donnés chair. Maxime aurait fendu la Convention, aurait jeté ses armes autour de sa taille et déclaré la sincérité de leur amitié devant le monde entier et son incompréhension. Que Rousseau argue que la femme était faite pour compléter l’homme, dans ce domaine leurs philosophies se séparaient et il aurait volontiers traité le philosophe d’imbécile. Quelle que soit la nature de son sexe, Maxime savait avec toute la force de sa nature que Saint-Just avait été fait pour lui.

« Citoyens, le tribunal qui doit juger Louis n’est point un tribunal judiciaire... c’est un conseil, c’est le peuple... c’est vous. »

Le discours prit fin trop tôt, comme un sortilège brisé, et pendant un bref instant un calme s’installa tel celui qui précède le plus violent des orages. Le silence se brisa sur le tonnerre des applaudissements et des tapages de pieds, des bravos et des cris comme le hurlement d’une tempête, un rugissement comme le tambour de la pluie sur les toits. Le bruit déchaîné jeta Maxime sur ses pieds, applaudissant, criant aussi, bien qu’il ne s’en rende même pas compte. Il ne parlait aucun langage à cet instant, le son sculpté par son seul esprit. A travers l’air épais de la Convention, les yeux de Saint-Just rencontrèrent les siens. Un sourire qui brillait comme un rayon de soleil perçant les nuages passagers apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Laissez-moi parler ! Laissez-moi parler ! »

Une part lointaine de lui-même entendit ses propres cris comme s’ils venaient d’un autre homme. Il se sentit bouger, pataugeant à l’encontre même de la grande marée de corps. Quelqu’un - plusieurs quelqu’un - le retinrent tandis qu’il criait et criait et que les rappels à l’ordre commençaient. Il n’en n’avait cure. Il parlerait, du diable qu’il ne sache que dire, du diable que tout ce qui pourrait sortir de ses lèvres soit le nom béni de Saint-Just.

« Pour un premier discours, c’était un premier discours, dit Marat, des heures plus tard, quand ils s’étaient tous réunis au Club des Jacobins. Cette vierge-là a saigné suffisamment à la Convention pour tremper les draps de la Révolution. »

Maxime fronça les sourcils, révolté par la grossièreté de la métaphore. Révolté par quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire, qui aurait pu ternir la nature sacrée du discours de Saint-Just.

« Arrête de pincer les lèvres, Robespierre. C’est toi qui es mort sur le coup aujourd’hui. Regardez, frères », dit Marat, se rejetant dans son siège comme s’il venait de démontrer quelque théorème complexe. Il désigna le visage de Maxime de la main : « La vérité nue marque les joues de notre cher Incorruptible. »

Si Saint-Just n’était point apparu à cet instant, Maxime aurait bien pu se rebiffer contre leurs plaisanteries et leurs sarcasmes. Tout humour ribaud, laid souvenir de leurs jours d’écoliers, cessa abruptement à l’arrivée du jeune député. Il n’y eut plus que félicitations et louanges offertes en hommage à son discours, et la demande populaire - que Maxime, entièrement épuisé, se contenta d’encourager faiblement - qu’il fut lu à nouveau. Saint-Just y consentit poliment. Puis ce ne fut qu’eux deux, face à face, l’ordre attendu de leur amitié à présent renversé comme toute autre règle l’avait été dans ce nouveau monde.

« Je vous embrasserais, Citoyen, dit enfin Saint-Just. Mais seulement si vous approuvez mes mots trébuchants d’aujourd’hui. J’aurais pu mieux faire.

\- Non », dit Maxime. Il voulait dire : “non, vous n’auriez pu faire mieux”, mais ses mots se tarirent à leur source alors même qu’ils semblaient prêts à se répandre. Seul le baiser chaste de Saint-Just sur ses joues grêlées passèrent un baume sur l’humiliation piquante qu’il ressentait d’être si défait dans son propre discours. « Mon ami, répétait Maxime, encore et encore, se cramponnant à ses bras et rendant baiser pour baiser. Mon très cher ami. »

Égrenant le rosaire de la Révolution : _mon ami, mon ami, mon très cher ami. L’amour est partout, et tout n’est qu’amour._

*

« Saint-Just n’est rien d’autre qu’un pornographe. Un vaurien jouisseur. Un voleur. Un menteur.

\- Et un Romain dans tous les sens du terme sauf le tien, mon chou, ajouta Danton. Y compris celui-là.”

Maxime se tenait immobile au milieu de sa chambre chez les Duplay, le petit coffre abritant la première lettre délicate de son ami une ombre trouble au coin de ses yeux. Son regard passa de Camille et du document fautif à sa main à Danton, affalé dans la chaise préférée de Maxime. Le grand homme semblait à peine contenu dans son étreinte, et entièrement désintéressé des allégations de son compère au-delà de l’amusement qu’elles pouvaient lui procurer.

« Je ne peux m’imaginer en quoi quelques écrits diffamants vous concerneraient tous deux, dit Maxime.

\- En rien, répliqua Danton. Si ne ce n’est que je m’en torcherais volontiers le cul. Les vers sont pires que tes essais de chanson.

\- Et toi, Camille ? Devrais-je croire que tu es venu pour le bien de notre amitié ? Nous ne nous sommes que peu vus ces derniers temps.

\- Je le hais, répondit simplement Camille. Je l’enverrai volontiers au d-diable en même temps que Louis Capet. Mais étant donné que la France entière doit maintenant être au courant de ton adulation ridicule, j’ai pensé te révéler la vérité d’abord.

\- Ah, la prérogative du journaliste. La vérité, dis-tu, quand tout ce que tu fais, c’est justifier la propagation de ragots scandaleux.

\- Ce ne sont pas des ragots. Juge par toi-même, Maxime, dit Camille sa voix s’aiguisant pour le coup fatal. Les flots p-p-pressés de sa bruyante haleine, De ses poumons s'exhalaient avec peine ; Il l‘étouffait, voulant la c-caresser ; Il la mordait, en voulant la baiser.”

Danton eut un reniflement de sanglier, et agita la main vers eux en signe d’excuse : « Horrible vers, même sans le bégaiement, dit-il. Mais le sentiment est admirable. Rend-le moi, Camille, que je le relise, j’ai bien besoin de me détendre et ses petites nonnes…

\- Est-ce pour me blesser ? interjeta Maxime, arrachant presque l’exemplaire des mains de Camille.

\- C’est pour te mettre en garde, mon vieil ami. Tu es si p-précieux avec ta réputation, tellement habitué à te laver les mains après chaque merde…

\- Camille…

\- C’est une fripouille. Il s’est roulé dans la vermine, peau d’ivoire et parfum de rose ou non, et tes mains seront teintées d’être même vu avec un tel personnage.

\- Lui et toi partagez pourtant la même beauté, quand Danton et moi-même devons composer avez le moule différent dont nous sommes sortis…

\- Va te faire foutre, grogna Danton. Je suis magnifique. »

Maxime aurait pu rire de l’interruption autrefois, et il soupçonnait Danton de n’avoir cherché qu’à briser la tension insoutenable entre eux tous. Mais il ne plierait pas maintenant, ne désavouerait pas son ami.

« Tu as cette même beauté, Camille, qui dirige l’attention des deux sexes, dit Maxime, poursuivant son argument. Mais la jalousie te va comme un collier de diamants. Elle fait ressortir tout ce qui est maladif dans ton teint et rappelle à tous qu’il a été extrait dans le sang, et acheté avec la famine.

\- M’accuses-tu ?

\- Oui.

\- De quoi, alors ?

\- De laisser des émotions primales dicter ton inimitié. Toujours tu as été poussé dans un sens puis dans l’autre, çà et là, virevoltant comme une girouette, pointant dans la direction de toute brise poussiéreuse qui effleurerait ton oreille. Toujours en rond comme un moulin. »

Comme tous les bons amis, ils s’étaient déjà disputés, s’étaient envoyés réprimande pour réprimande. Au début, ils avaient fait l’amour moins d’une heure après pour se faire pardonner, puis s’étaient contentés d’excuses sur un papier trempé de larmes. Maintenant ils se faisaient face comme des gladiateurs au Colisée ; pour toute épée, tout bouclier, des mots. Danton, flairant peut-être comme tout bon empereur savait le faire l’odeur du sang dans l’air, se redressa et observa de plus près.

« Quittons-nous bons amis, dit-il, non sans gentillesse.

\- Quittons-nous, au moins », répliqua Maxime. Puis, tendant la main : « je le lirai.

\- Et tu pleureras d’avoir accordé ta c-c-confiance à si mauvais escient.

\- Pour ce défaut, dit-il, j’ai déjà versé suffisamment de larmes. »

*

Ils faisaient chemin ensemble, Saint-Just et lui, plus que jamais. Les rares jours ou heures de repos où Maxime promenait Brount et tombait, comme de juste, sur son ami. Ou il leur arrivait de partir ensemble de chez les Duplay, et Maxime de plaisanter qu’il monopolisait la compagnie de Saint-Just, que le peuple réclamait bien moins que leurs amis communs. Le plus souvent, cependant, ils marchaient ensemble tard la nuit après la fermeture du club des Jacobins. A une heure pareille personne, même ceux parmi les citoyens qui sûrement les reconnaissaient, ne les approchait. A la place, Maxime ne partageait la compagnie du jeune député qu’avec la Seine et l’exemplaire d’Organt dans sa poche.

Maxime n’avait rien dit du poème. Comme bien des fois auparavant, quand se présentait à lui ce qui semblait être une décision insurmontable, il avait retardé. S’il venait à mourir demain, les gens qui viendraient faire le tri dans ses papiers trouveraient des notes et tableaux griffonnés en abondance pesant le pour et le contre de ne serait-ce que mentionner le poème. Pourtant il savait que s’il ne le faisait pas, celui-ci ressurgirait un jour contre sa volonté. La vérité ressurgissait toujours. Mais toujours aussi, il s’attardait dans le refuge de la présence silencieuse de Saint-Just comme un oiseau abrité du vent par quelque grande statue, calculant encore les coûts et bénéfices de faire jour sur cette affaire.

« Mon ami, dit enfin Maxime, en s’arrêtant si abruptement que Saint-Just avait déjà pris plusieurs pas d’avance lorsqu’il se retourna. Reposons-nous ici. »

Saint-Just jeta un coup d’œil alentour, déconcerté, sans doute, par les ombres profondes entourant la halte choisie par son compagnon. Son regard dériva vers le fleuve, au-delà de la balustrade voisine. Quand il retourna à Maxime, qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce, son expression n’était que tendre inquiétude. Le poids dans la poche de Maxime sembla encore s’alourdir, en même temps que sa culpabilité, devant tant de délicatesse.

« Votre santé, Citoyen…?

\- Non, ce n’est pas cela. Il se trouve que je puis rentrer cette nuit sans aborder un certain sujet de préoccupation avec vous. »

Même à ses propres oreilles la phrase sonnait rigide et formelle. Il s’éloigna pour se percher sur la balustrade proche, le dos au fleuve gelé par endroits. L’hiver avait été sec jusqu’ici, mais même en l’absence de neige le froid s’insinuait à travers la fine épaisseur de ses culottes et sous-vêtements. Ses os lui faisaient mal. Si Saint-Just partageait cette impression, il le cachait bien, et seule une longue exhalation, comme un soupir, vint suggérer son inconfort. Le jeune homme lança ses jambes par-dessus la pierre et s’assit face au fleuve, suffisamment près pour que Maxime sente leurs bras et hanches pressés les uns contre les autres. Il aurait pu clore le sujet ici même, ou se tourner vers l’un des centaines d’entre eux plus pressants que la moralité de Saint-Just, mais il se força à extraire le poème de sa poche. Le tourna pour que la couverture soit visible dans la faible lumière.

Saint-Just ne recula pas plus qu’il ne se laissa aller à la rage pétulante que tant lui attribuaient. Au contraire, son expression se durcit d’abord comme la glace à la surface du fleuve puis fondit, un instant après, en un masque de tragédie. Il ne prit pas le livre en main, ou tenta de se réfugier dans le déni. Il se soumit d’une inclinaison de la tête, et Maxime fut pris de la plus atroce vision : Saint-Just sur les marches de la guillotine, ses boucles charmantes coupées court pour faire place à la lame, son cou ployant sous le poids de l’opprobre cruel.

« La dédicace est aussi juste qu’on peut l’être » plaisanta Maxime, sa voix encore plus maigre que d’ordinaire dans l’air frais. Et puis : « Cela ne diminue pas… ne pourrait jamais… diminuer mon estime pour vous. Mais d’autres essaierons, et vous ne devez point vivre - si cela est même possible - sous le joug de la censure. »

Étant souvent en proie à l’impression que nul ne désirait la moindre proximité avec lui, il était rare pour Maxime d’initier le contact physique. Il lui fut pourtant remarquablement facile de laisser reposer sa main sur l’épaule de Saint-Just, et de s’émerveiller de la solidité et de la chaleur de sa peau, sensible même à travers l’étoffe de son manteau.

« Je vous sais trop honnête homme pour ne point me pardonner, dit Saint-Just. C’est ma propre estime qui me fait défaut. J’ai honte.

\- Moi aussi ai été jeune, dit doucement Maxime, en dépit de ce que certains pourraient vous faire croire. Il demeure encore, j’en suis sûr, des preuves de mes indiscrétions. De ce désir maudit de suivre le chemin que la tradition ose encore nous dicter. » Il s’arrêta. Il ne savait pas, jusqu’à ce moment, qu’il était possible de se sentir à ce point un enfant et aussi vieux et vénérable que Mathusalem. « Il y a de ces poèmes… si insensés, si dévoués… si excessifs… comme s’il m’avait déjà été donné d’aimer… »

S’il ne semblait pouvoir maîtriser ses phrases, se convainquait-il, c’était que le temps persistait à glisser, à verser dans les fossés de sa mémoire. Un instant, ici avec Saint-Just sur les rives glacées et puantes de la Seine, le suivant bercé comme Moïse par les roseaux tendres des bords de la Scarpe. Ici, engoncé dans son costume ordinaire, sentant le poids de chacune de ses années, là-bas étendu débraillé sur la terre bonne et chaude, sa perruque rejetée sur l’herbe comme un animal écorché.

« Quelle chance, dit Saint-Just. De mériter un tel éloge de votre plume. »

C’était il y presque dix ans, aujourd’hui : s’étant furtivement éloigné du Rosati, Balsamine se penchait sur lui, le soleil rayonnant derrière sa tête dorée comme une auréole. Le regard franc de Saint-Just, qu’il osait seulement maintenant croiser, le ramenait à cet instant, et il se prit à espérer. Saint-Just fermerait-il les bras, comme Balsamine l’avait fait, autour de la taille maigre de Maxime ? L’attirerait-il tout près, seulement pour hésiter quand du bout des doigts, cherchant les baleines familières d’un corset, il ne trouverait que les os noueux et mâles de sa colonne vertébrale ?

 _Je ne puis le supporter_ , se prit-il à penser, _si tes mains cherchent à remodeler l’argile dont je suis fait._

« Je n’avais rien d’un poète, j’en ai bien peur, murmura Maxime, brisant le moment naissant plutôt que d’avoir à l’affronter une fois de plus. Je n’ai jamais réussi à capturer la nature de mon sujet, même quand il n’y avait que peu à capturer.

\- Alors nous partageons le même talent, dit Saint-Just, un peu de son humour bon enfant revenant réchauffer sa voix comme le sang irriguant les veines. Pour ce qui est ce charcuter nos mots comme le peuple de Launay à la Bastille, au moins.

\- Quelle indécence ! » s’exclama Maxime, sans parvenir à étouffer complètement le rire qui émergeait dans sa gorge. Comme une saine maladie, il soulageait le poids douloureux dans ses boyaux. « Et dire que Camille vous considère déjà un coquin de la pire espèce.

\- Et je le considère un faux, forgé dans la corruption. »

Avant que Maxime puisse s’attarder trop longtemps sur cette dangereuse idée, Saint-Just tendit le bras. Maxime ne put que contempler la main blanche et nue de l’homme tomber sur son poignet. Ils étaient assis depuis si longtemps dans l’ombre et le froid que la peau de Saint-Just avait pris du marbre, en plus de l’apparence, le toucher glacial. Quel dommage. Les mains de Maxime, elles, étaient tellement engourdies que lorsque celle de Saint-Just les effleura, il se sentit comme la montagne devait se sentir sous la progression du glacier. Le fin livret glissa de sa main dans celle du jeune homme.

« Disparais » déclara soudainement Saint-Just, bondissant sur ses pieds et se penchant si périlleusement au-dessus du précipice que Maxime en attrapa presque les bords de son manteau pour le retenir. Il tendit son bras en arrière comme un arc et envoya voler le livre coupable au milieu de la Seine. Un éclaboussement, puis il coula, laissant pour seule trace de son existence les cercles concentriques se propageant de là où il avait disparu.

Saint-Just baissa les yeux vers lui, auréolé par les lumières de la ville. Maxime se prit soudain à regretter sa comparaison, car il n’y avait rien de Balsamine en Saint-Just, ou de Saint-Just en Balsamine. Balsamine était aussi fragile et étouffé qu’un bulbe oublié par les premières chaleurs de mars, là où Saint-Just était aussi beau qu’une rose fraîchement éclose, aussi défendu que ses épines.

« Disparais, réitéra Saint-Just. Que disparaisse tout ce qui est indigne de nos natures. »

_Oui._

Il criait, maintenant, l’écho de sa voix vibrant sur la pierre et l’eau : « Que disparaisse tout ce qui est indigne de la nation ! »

_Oui._

« Que disparaissent les fausses idoles et les privilèges ! »

_Oui._

« Que disparaisse, même, l’amour ! »

Maxime sentit son souffle se figer dans sa gorge, une perle gelée menaçant de l’étouffer. Il ne put que regarder son jeune ami, les yeux pleins de questions, attendant, comme il l’avait fait à la Convention, le couperet de sa main.

« Que disparaisse l’amour, répéta Saint-Just, plus doucement maintenant, conciliant. A moins qu’il ne puisse en être forgé une lame brandie pour le bien du peuple. »

*

Si peu de temps s’était écoulé entre le jour où Saint-Just avait noyé son livre et l’arrivée de Camille chez les Duplay. Il vint seul cette fois, apportant en cadeau du vin qu’il fut le seul à boire (cependant Maxime, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, fit semblant de l’accompagner et s’en acquitta fort bien). Camille était le Camille d’autrefois, un Camille d’avant la Révolution, éloquent et dépourvu d’artifice ou de mépris, libéral dans ses éloges. Confiant, réalisa Maxime, en sa victoire sur son rival. Il y avait là une tragédie valant bien un poème, pensa Maxime, mais il ne serait point l’homme pour l’écrire.

« Es-tu satisfait de tout ça ? » demanda Camille, longtemps après minuit. La question aurait pu vouloir tout et rien dire. Peut-être était-elle de celles qu’il n’osait pas poser à son autre confident.

« Je suis satisfait de ce que j’ai, dit Maxime. Il n’y a rien que je puisse demander maintenant, si ce n’est la paix pour la nation. A part cela, je suis, je suppose, aussi satisfait qu’on puisse l’être en des temps si violents. Avec des amis si chers pour m’entourer. Ma petite famille, et même toi, qui vas et viens comme un frère prodigue.

\- Maxime… » commença Camille, avant de s’immobiliser.

Maxime n’eut pas besoin de se retourner. Le rythme familier de chaque pas lui avait déjà appris ce qu’il verrait : Saint-Just dans l’escalier extérieur, fraîchement rentré du club. Maxime se leva, conscient qu’il aurait été abrupt et impoli d’accueillir l’autre député immédiatement. A la place, il offrit à Camille un aimable mouvement de tête et un sourire. C’était tout ce qu’il avait à donner, après tout.

« Bonne nuit, Camille, dit-il. Je ne te raccompagne pas. »

Ce fut, finalement, étonnamment facile. Dans le catalogue infini and labyrinthique de la mémoire de Maxime, il trouva le registre de leur temps ensemble. Entre les pages, comme des fleurs séchées, des souvenirs non écrits mais souvent caressés tendrement. Ici, Camille, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et de colère, la manche déchirée dans la mêlée. Là, Camille, sentant l’encre, divaguant à propos de Lafayette. Et voilà leur enfance, la pression brûlante de ses hanches contre celles de Maxime, hoquetant encore plus vite qu’il bégayait ses mots dans les confins étouffants d’un placard qui suintait l’ébat des corps et le mélange des sueurs juvéniles. Ce n’était point un livre à rejeter, mais à placer plus bas sur l’étagère.

Maxime ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Antoine. Ce volume-là était moins épais : la lettre d’Antoine sur son bureau, pressée entre ses mains tremblantes quand il avait le plus besoin de mots affectueux ; Antoine à la Convention, la voix emplissant chaque recoin, sa tête haute, la lumière du jour frappant ses cheveux auburn. Et voilà Antoine désormais, gouttes éparses de neige fondue perlant sur ses larges épaules et ses cheveux nus, des roses surgies d’un printemps de serre dans ses mains.

« Entre, Citoyen », dit Maxime, en s’écartant pour lui faire place dans la chambre en même temps qu’il lui en faisait une dans son âme.

Saint-Just emplit l’espace, sans aucune peine.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> J'ai essayé, chers lecteurs, de structurer cette histoire autour des événements tels qu'ils se sont succédé (selon les traces historiques). J'ai en général évité de mentionner des heures et dates spécifiques car les aspects moins historiques de la Révolution - la vie privée de certains députés, par exemple - sont presque entièrement le fruit de conjectures et de sources contradictoires. Je me suis surtout basé sur les écrits de Peter McPhee sur la Révolution et Robespierre, cependant la mention du Rosati dans cette histoire et les histoires futures est plutôt tirée de "Pureté Fatale", l'ouvrage cancanier de Scurr. Toute erreur est de mon fait et un rappel de celui que je devrais recommencer à apprendre le français. (note du traducteur : ce qu'il fit, vaillamment)
> 
> Le tableau d'Hector par David, mentionnée dans la première partie de cette histoire, existe vraiment. Il est peu probable que Robespierre l'ait jamais vu, je suppose, mais il existe, et mérite qu'on s'y attarde (mais pas en public).
> 
> Les roses de serre étaient-elles disponibles dans le Paris de 1792 ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime trop l'image pour y renoncer.
> 
> Note du traducteur :
> 
> La traduction d'une oeuvre se passant en France, écrite en anglais, vers le français est un exercice intéressant. Il va sans dire que je ne dispose pas du savoir nécessaire pour rédiger cette traduction d'une manière absolument fidèle au français parlé au 18ème siècle, et bien que j'aie fait de mon mieux pour limiter les termes anachroniques, j'ai souhaité préserver, dans la mesure du possible, le ton du texte original, même dans les cas où il m'a semblé que les choix de l'auteur original ne correspondaient pas à ceux qu'il aurait fait s'il avait eu la possibilité d'écrire directement en français.


End file.
